


Nightmares

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: They promised that dreams can come true but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams too.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but with the original date I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

**CW: Physical abuse, strangling threat**

* * *

Bakura snickered. "Ryou! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" There was no reply. Bakura's smirk grew. "You know I'll find you, Ryou. It doesn't matter whether or not you stay hidden. I know your apartment just as well as you do. I'm the one in control here."

He paused for a moment to give Ryou a chance. The apartment stayed silent. He strode to Ryou's room; he already knew where he was hiding.

Even as he walked through the door, he could hear the quiet sobs coming from the closet. "You're the one who wanted me to have my own body, Ryou."

He pulled open the closet door and stepped to the side to avoid being hit by the shoe that was thrown at his head.

Ryou glared up at Bakura. He was crouched on one knee with another shoe in his hand. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why so hostile, yadonushi? This is what you wanted."

"Don't... Don't call me that," Ryou hissed. "And why would I want this? Any of it?"

"Don't think I don't know what you want," Bakura snorted. "You always wished for me to be out of your body."

"Yes but not in your own body and not near enough to me to do this!" Ryou protested. "I wanted-" He cut himself off.

Bakura's menacing smirk became a glare. Their mind link may no longer have been working but Bakura knew Ryou well enough to know what he was thinking.

"You wanted us to be like the Pharaoh and his midget."

"I never said-" Ryou began only to be cut off as Bakura picked him up and wrapped a hand around his throat. The spirit slammed Ryou against the wall of the closet, causing him to drop the shoe he was holding.

"You didn't have to." Bakura narrowed his eyes. Ryou's eyes were wide with terror and he scratched at Bakura's hand in an attempt to free himself. "We will never be like them, Ryou. Do you want to know why?" Ryou shook his head but Bakura continued. "Because although you're both living out your dreams, your dreams were very different."

"I never wanted you to come back like Yugi wanted Atem!" Ryou spat.

"I wasn't finished, yadonushi." Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou's throat just enough to gain a pained whimper before Ryou fell silent. "Good boy." Bakura smirked. "As I was saying, both you and the midget dreamed about the Pharaoh and I getting our bodies back. But what people fail to realise is that nightmares are dreams too." Ryou shook his head, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh yes. But the Pharaoh was the midget's best dream..." Bakura leaned in next to Ryou's year. "I was your worst nightmare. And I'm here to stay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
